


When will we be invisible?

by tintentod



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintentod/pseuds/tintentod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest heart breaks eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When will we be invisible?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first FrostIron story. I'm sure it's not perfect and I'm sure there are things I can improve; it was written on a whim. A very dark one as you can see. I apologize to everyone in advance who say 'Oh, this doesn't make sense' or 'This it totally OOC'. I'm still trying to figure out how to write them. My mother tongue isn't English and I apologize in advance for possible grammar errors.

As he felt the hurt in his chest the first time he didn't think anything of it. Maybe the last fight had been a bit too much for him and his suit; even the Arc Reactor was a tiny bit damaged, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. That he did and after that there were more fights to fight and more people to save and a man to love. It was a secret he promised himself to keep. Not like the last time he blurted out he was Iron Man. No. This time he was serious about it and not only because this could get him in a lot of trouble. Although Tony was sure that at least Thor had a hunch, but if the God knew he didn't say a word; his eyes were what gave him away, especially after the nights Tony didn't spend alone.

It was a half year after Loki had shown up for the first time in his workshop, one little flash of green and the God stood in front of him. Tony's first instinct was to blow him up or call the Hulk. He didn't. Instead he watched Loki, how he walked around and looked at the screens and machines, asking questions. In return to the answers Tony gave him, Loki told him that Odin wanted to give him one last chance to proof himself. Coming down to earth had helped his oldest son and Loki wanted to show him that he was just as willing to learn. Tony was still wary, but only until the first kiss. In retro perspective he didn't even know who initiated it, but that he liked it. So much that it resulted in more frequent visits from Loki. 

And then there was the fight with Doctor Doom and the damaged Arc Reactor and the pain that wouldn't go away. Maybe it was intuition why he hadn't consulted a doctor or let JARVIS scan his body, maybe he knew the moment he felt the impact in his chest that things would change. As he finally did ask JARVIS the splinter had nearly reached his heart, one of them only a fraction of an inch away. 

"You should inform your family, Sir." Maybe Tony was imagining it, but he thought to hear a tang of sadness in JARVIS' voice. They both knew not much family was left and who he was truly referring to. All he could think about, though, was Loki.

"Do you think he'd come? I mean, a Midgardian funeral is probably on everyone's bucket list." The joke was low, even for his standards.

"Maybe, Sir, this is something you've to ask him yourself."

Tony saw a little green shimmer from the corner of his eye and while he turned around, he pulled his shirt back down again, giving Loki a crooked grin. "You know how I hate it when you just pop up out of nowhere." 

"How long did you know?" Loki came straight to the point. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but this time Tony wished he was a bit more like his brother no matter the blood relation. It'd have given him the possibility to lie, but how do you lie to the God of Lies.

"Do you really want to argue about something so petty now? Remember our time is running out." There was a smile on Tony's face and he could tell by the sparkling green Loki's eyes were that the God wanted to wipe that from his lips.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Hearing Loki's usual so soft voice growling like this was enough warning Tony needed to turn serious again.

"It's not the first time I get that question; seems like you guys found my weak spot: I like to make light of a situation. It makes it easier to deal with." Tony leaned against his desk, hands gripping the edge tightly as he watched Loki standing opposite of him. It was hard for Tony to figure out what he was thinking and if this news had any emotional impact on Loki or not. For a while they only looked at each others, dark green eyes meeting brown ones. It was Tony who broke the staring contest, shifting as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. If Tony had expected to get any kind of reaction from Loki he was mistaken. He could still feel his eyes on him, as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Are you waiting for me to apologize for not sending you the memo right away? Or do you just want to stand there watch a man dying? What is it what you want to hear from me now?"

Still Loki didn't move, intense eyes lingering on him and just as Tony wanted to say more, pushing Loki to show any kind of reaction, he spoke up. "You ask me what I want? I can tell you what I want, Tony Stark, but it's nothing you can give me. What I want are more years with you. I want to hear you say words I haven't heard you say before and I want that you, for once, show truly how you feel." 

Surprisingly Tony told Loki in that night for the first time that he loved him. It was that night he cried for the first time since his father had died, but Loki was right. There was one thing Tony couldn't give him. All he could give were a couple of more hours before a sharp pain that felt like something ripped his chest open woke them up. Loki held him all the time and even after that, calling for his brother to ask him what he was supposed to do. 

Loki was at Tony's funeral, choosing a different form so he wouldn't draw any attention, although he got the one or other strange look, especially from Pepper and Natasha, both probably wondering who the woman was who stood between Jane and Thor. They held her hand while she kept her head high and her green eyes on the coffin, cursing everything in the nine realms that all her power couldn't prevent losing the only thing she truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted the story already at tumblr on my side blog toolateforgods in case someone has already read it over there.


End file.
